


傲慢与偏见04

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见04

第二天中午朴志训拿到了意味着以后再买保险，法定受益人要凭空多了个姓赖的小册子。他翻开那个红本本，只见大头照上的自己和赖冠霖，端正坐着，极其不自然的拘束，笑的还一个比一个傻逼。

小朴吸着气看了半天，感慨那叫一个波涛汹涌，起伏千万。

既英俊潇洒，又勤俭持家，上的了厅堂，进得了卧房，自盘古开天地上下五千年难得一遇...的我。就这么，草草的，嘎嘣一声，嫁了。

不对是娶了他姓赖的，朴公子如是说。

当然娶这位冤家过一辈子除了菊花会爽死这一个好处外朴志训预感自己得少活好几年，他还没忘了和赖某人结婚的初衷。于是是夜赖冠霖回了家，黑漆漆的屋子里只有餐桌一盏昏暗的吊顶灯开着，朴志训翘着二郎腿，正虎视眈眈的瞪着他。

赖公子腿一抖，恍惚以为自己到了阴曹地府。他犹豫着是不是要跪下喊声‘大王饶命’的时候，朴志训点了点桌子上的纸：“来来，把字签了。”

赖冠霖好奇凑过去，白纸上密密麻麻几十排黑字丑丑的，只有写字人硕大的签名独一份俊秀飞扬。他拿起来简单扫了个开头：

《结婚合约》   
甲方：赖冠霖  
乙方：朴志训  
时间：自领证之日起为期1年，到期结束。  
宗旨：合约期内彼此配合，完成夫夫角色扮演，不得在外人特别是媒体面前出现纰漏。如擅自提出离婚，或因某方的行为造成双方形象受损，导致外界质疑婚姻关系的，需赔偿对方500万。

后面列了一堆谁周几打扫卫生，周几陪谁回家看望长辈，一个月几次在SNS上秀恩爱之类云云的废话。赖冠霖哭笑不得的放下纸：“难为你写出这么高难度这么深刻这么发人深省的合同，不得诺贝尔奖可惜了，脑细胞得死好几万吧。”

“得死好几百万。”朴志训把笔递过去：“看完了，没什么意见就签吧。”

赖冠霖挂好外套，踢踏着拖鞋往卧室走：“真当过家家呢，鬼才跟你签，幼稚不幼稚。”

朴志训追过去，眯着眼审视问道：“赖冠霖，你不会舍不得跟我离了吧？”

“巧了，我正好也有这个担心。”他回过头，相对的四目间尽是剑拔弩张，火花乱溢。末了青年漫不经心的笑了笑，解释道：“我只是觉得搞签字什么的挺小孩子气。放心，合约上的内容我都记下了，到期结束，多一天都不会耽误。”

“你最好记得！”

婚讯如期在菠萝新闻公布之后，粉丝们不出意外的哭唧唧。训啊，你这么年轻，这么貌美如花，不是说好要陪我们一生一起走，那些日子不再有嘛。怎么突然就抛弃了千万颗忠贞不渝的少女心找了个谁都不认识的小白脸夫唱夫随回乡种地去了，你还记得大明湖畔的夏雨荷吗？哼，男人都是大猪蹄子。

赖少爷气得不行，跟个蜜蜂似的嗡嗡了一天，我就不年轻吗？我就不貌美如花吗？我就不大猪蹄子吗？诶不对我还真不大猪蹄子！谁跟你在这大猪蹄子！

朴志训被他吵得头疼，直接垫着脚一口堵住了他的嘴，舌头伸进去，来了个法式热吻，长达10分钟。这下可把小赖给啃懵了，什么抱怨都吞回肚子里。他闻着那人奶了吧唧的体香，脸红一阵，又红一阵的。

末了他擦了擦嘴：“你你你你你你——”赖冠霖义愤填膺的头顶生烟，一副良家姑娘被恶霸强了的士可杀不可辱：“朴志训，你经过我同意了吗？合约里面规定你可以突然亲我了吗？！”

小朴回味着舔舔唇，滴哩咕噜的转着眼睛：“也没规定不可以吧...”他低头摆弄手机，打算把刚偷拍的拥吻图放网上晒一波例行公事的恩爱，也来个‘官宣’，‘新郎是我’之类的。忽然就被人拦腰抱起来扛在肩上，朴志训抗议着抻着胳膊腿，脸红脖子粗的：“赖冠霖，我们也没约定你可以搞突袭啊！？”

赖冠霖没说话，大步流星把人扔进卧室，骑在朴志训身上绿着眼瞪他，跟匹饿狼似的：“我。被。你。亲。硬。了。”

然后就是按着人在床上一顿日，朴志训咧着腿，姿势换了百十种，操的他合都合不拢。从白天呻吟到晚上，眼泪流干了，嗓子也喊哑了，叫天天不应叫地地不灵的。

好在男人待床伴绝对算得上体贴。一场情事结束朴志训累的跟只猪似的，手指头都懒得动一下。浴缸的水又香又热，朴志训窝在那人怀里任他清洗，手指抚过肿胀的后穴疼的他龇牙咧嘴着怒骂了一句： “妈的，西八犬！”

西八犬往他手里塞了枚硬邦邦的小玩意：“你那恩爱秀的也太小儿科了，没点真材实料怎么能让别人相信我们比梁山伯和朱丽叶还爱火熊熊呢？”

朴志训做了个呕的动作，摩挲了片刻，犹豫道：“不会是戒指吧？”

赖冠霖扬了扬眉，他赶紧将手摊开。

竟然真的是戒指。金光闪闪的，一看就不便宜。

朴志训心中涌过千百种情绪，半天说不出话。从穿开裆裤起纵横情场，虽谈不上游戏人间吧，朴志训自认自己除了在裴珍映身上栽了跟头，一向是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。承诺这种肩不能扛，手不能提的东西，太虚无缥缈了。他不屑从别人身上得到，更懒得施舍与人。现如今他捏着那枚精致的戒圈在灯下认真看了很久，才迟疑道：“赖冠霖，你是不是把名字刻反了。“

赖冠霖赶紧夺回来，又拔下套在自己无名指上的那一枚：“靠，还真给刻反了。”

属于朴志训的那圈金环内印着小小的‘LKL’，属于自己的则刻着‘PJH’，大发，乌龙事件。他今早从珠宝店走的太急，马马虎虎的也没仔细检查。赖冠霖尴尬挠了挠头：“算了，凑合带吧。毕竟连婚都是假的，这戒指也就是走个形式，被媒体拍到了连婚戒都没有，说不过去。”

朴志训娇滴滴的把手伸到他面前，赖公子皱紧眉，警惕道：“你干嘛？”

“给你的夫君带上。”

赖冠霖有些暴躁的把刻着自己大名的戒指套到他的夫君无名指上，那人目不转睛盯着他动作：“带完戒指，下一步是不是就该now kiss your groom了。”

朴志训闭着眼睛嘴撅的老高，竟莫名有些期待。他小心脏砰砰乱跳着等了半天，等到一只半湿的毛巾蒙住他的脸，身边传来男人迈出浴缸哗啦啦的水声：“洗洗睡吧...”

昨夜做了爱两人理所当然的又挤到一张床上，赖冠霖睁开眼，震惊的发现从没在12点前保持清醒状态的人正靠在床头叽里呱啦的聊视频。尹智圣咋咋唬唬的声音从手机彼端传来：“志训，<绝对巅峰>，闵导的大作。台本看过了吧，我很看好这个项目，一定会大热的。”

朴志训吸溜着牛奶，肃着小脸一本正经：“看过了，男三前期软柿子，后期黑化成大boss。这个角色有特点，也有难度，如果出演的话相信观众一定会过目难忘，保不准还能成为经典形象。”

尹智圣点着头直嗯嗯，给自家爱豆打气：“我也是这么看，难得有好机会别错过了。那你就好好准备，下周试镜，凭你的实力我相信角色一准是我们的。”

二人话了半天对台本的理解。赖冠霖半卧在床上撑着头，朴志训工作起来一反平常吊儿郎当的形象让他觉得一阵阵新奇。那人微抿着唇，紧皱的眉，认真思考的模样竟然...有那么一点点迷人。

再放下手机已过了大半个上午，赖冠霖吹了声口哨：“达令，起这么早是为了给我准备爱心早餐吗？”

朴志训已经对他随时随地的挑逗和调侃免疫了：“是的，我亲爱的。早餐外卖已经放在桌上了，您早中晚悠着点吃，一天就这么一顿哈。”他翻身下地，边穿衣服边问：“床头柜上的拳击手套是你的吗？赖冠霖，你看着这么弱不禁风，一吹就倒的，啧，着实有些不搭啊。”

赖冠霖没料到他问起这档子事，他想了想，觉得没什么好隐瞒，于是坦荡道：“是珍映哥高中的时候...送给我的。”

准确来说是定情信物，虽然只有赖冠霖自己这么认为。

朴志训愣了愣，瞬间有些吃味。他放下睡衣，手不自然拽着帽衫两根带子，讪讪道：“我陪珍映练了3年拳击，从没听他跟我提起过这事儿...”朴志训舔了舔干涩的唇：“他...为什么送给你啊。”

赖冠霖倒在蓬松的抱枕间，提起往事目光悠远：“我中学最后一年过的挺不好的。搬家到k市，老妈也突发疾病去世了。我变得很阴郁，成绩一落千丈，在学校总是独来独往，不怎么讲话，因此成了常被霸凌的对象。你知道，那个年纪的男孩子，对于不大合群的人，总是不太友好。”他无奈笑了笑：“有天放学我被几个同学堵在街边要钱，我一个打他们三个，被揍的很惨。”

他陷入回忆，眼神里闪着温暖的光，是那么动人：“我跟珍映哥就是在这样的情形下认识的。他冲过来护在我面前，唰唰几拳就帮我解了围，哇真是帅呆了。”赖冠霖谈起心中的白月光，表情意外有些羞涩：“其实我对他当时的样子已经没什么记忆了，我只记得他对我说。”

“如果别人向你扔石头，你就不要扔回去了，留着它，兴许有一天你盖高楼的时候，它还能派上用场。”

赖冠霖喝了口朴志训的牛奶，见人专注聆听着，便继续道：“你能理解吗，处在人生最低谷听到这样的安慰，我心里满是感动。接着我听到有人叫他的名字，他话没说完，招呼都没打就急匆匆的走了，只留下这副手套。那之后我重新振作起来，也辗转打听到珍映哥的学校，拼命苦读了一年才考上他在的那所高中。再后来，我就再次见到了他，也认识了你们...”

他温情回忆完，陌生的情绪在屋子里翻涌着。两人相对无言了很久，朴志训才打破沉默：“这么深刻的话，怎么也不像是珍映能说出来的。倒是我这种学富五车，才高八斗的学霸能时不时蹦出几句警世恒言提点你们这群凡夫俗子。”

赖冠霖翻了老大一个白眼，站起来伸了伸懒腰：“看来你活了20几年也没能认清自己。”

二人坐到客厅吃朴志训点的早餐外卖，赖冠霖带着伤疤的过去搅合的朴志训心里很不是滋味。他老实喝着麦片，忽然没头没脑的来了一句：“冠霖，其实你也挺不容易的。”

赖冠霖用鼻子哼了一声：“那是因为你心里只有珍映哥，从来没关心过我。”

朴志训偷看着青年圆圆的发旋，内心奔腾着很想过去抱抱他的冲动。他埋头咬着面包，声音小小的，也不知道对面的人有没有听到：“以后不会了。”

饭后他主动请缨去楼下扔外卖，朴志训溜溜哒哒的晃下楼，刚把塑料袋丢进垃圾桶电话就响了。他掏出手机，是一串陌生的号码，朴志训犹豫了一下，还是按开了通话键。

电话那端静悄悄的，连呼吸的声音也听不到。朴志训狐疑的看了眼屏幕，正欲挂机就听对方忽然道：“朴志训，不要挂电话。”

小朴吓得汗毛都立起来了，他胆战心惊的扫视了一圈，四下并无第二个人。他握着手机正不知如何是好的时候，就听那人冷笑了一声，放出的话直接将他打入冰窖：“别演戏了，我知道你跟赖冠霖是假结婚。”


End file.
